8teen ep 1 s1
by dcis king
Summary: i only own my oc cedric nothing else and i am open to suggestions about ep 2 please no rude comments seriously no idea is a bad one


Ep 1 s1 what's with the mall

jonsey jude wyat caitlin jen nikki mykan cedric

im 8teen finaly found my way I love my job and I'm owning the mall today thank god were its just us friends forever cause were 8teen and life is great though we grew up way to fast still we make our memory's last wyatt Caitlyn Jude jonsey nikki mykan cedric and were 8teen and making memory's last  
8teen

What's up with Mall?

Nikki Jude Wyatt Caitlin jonsey and jen were all walking to the mall when they stopped dead in their tracks at sight of giant sign that read mall closed for demolition at this jen went ballistic this isn't fair where are we supposed to work! She screamed this is seriously harshing my mellow Jude exclaimed at least were getting three weeks. Worth of cash in our pay checks wyatt said still wide eyed from the sign Caitlin was still crying when jen yelled out that's not the point that's when nikki and jonesy spotted someone arguing with one of the guys in the suits they all got closer so they could hear better but dad this is the only mall in this entire part of the city I dont care son were tering it down to replace it with an amusment park but thats not fair to the people who rely on this place for cash son I dont want to here another word on the matter but what If I buy the mall if you can get 20000 in the next 2 months you can buy the mall thanks dad I said and he walked away. aaaahh I yelled how could I be so stupid how am I going to get 20000 bucks in 2 months that's when Jude walked over and said ill help bro  
I said thanks as he handed me 50 dollars handed then everyone else came by and said they'd help all except jonsey who said what's in it for him nikki elbowed him in the ribs I'll give you your own store I said  
to do whatever you please and with that he handed me all the money in his pocket 12 dollars jen said I asked her to lighten up on him because I knew he was broke cause he'd been fired from 99% of the stores in the mall whatever I get is appreciated I can help out to said mykan as he ran to his friends he handed me 600 dollars thanks so much I said and if you guys want to help me raise more cash id really appreciate it I said as I walked away to raise more money we should help him Caitlin said I agree said jen he is trying to save the mall they all agreed to help jonsey especially wanted to help considering the fact he would get his own store so they all went off to find people to donate to the cause after about a month they'd raised s little more than 6 grand and couldn't get anyone else to donate I wasn't having better luck I had raised 14grand but no other businesses would donate and I hadn't seen the band of people who donated so I gave up on trying to buy the mall and went for one more look around after I decided to get something to drink at the food court I decided on lemonade and as I headed to the lemon shaped stand I decided to order a plain lemonade and when I got there I kind of recognized the blonde working there luckily she recognized me and told me how they'd been working really hard to gain money but couldn't get anymore donations everyone else showed up and asked me if the mall was saved I said no I only have 14 grand and that when Caitlin yelled eeeeeeeeee right in my ear then wyatt said we have 6 we can save the mall jonsey hooted in excitement we put all our cash together counted it to make Shure it was all there and went to my dad's office he was the ceo of 7 seasons gave the money to him I signed the contract and it was official I owned the mall the gang was going to the see a movie to celebrate and they asked me if I was going to come with them I said yes and followed them to the mall we had to wait a while I told the construction workers to leave after that day we hung out for the next week

end credits  
I'm 8teen finally found my way I love my job and were owning the mall today thank god were we own this place for ever and well never forget our memories cause it's just us friends for the first time cause I'm 8teen and life is great cause the good times last.


End file.
